


【和弦短车】女王

by moyanxixi



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:31:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyanxixi/pseuds/moyanxixi
Summary: 这是下周的更新，因为要帮别人顶班所以下周六没有休息，昨天的日常是补的上周的更新，所以影哥我没有欠债，真的





	【和弦短车】女王

**Author's Note:**

> 这是下周的更新，因为要帮别人顶班所以下周六没有休息，昨天的日常是补的上周的更新，所以影哥我没有欠债，真的

【和弦短车】女王  
————分割线————  
“墨姐……唔嗯~我……我错了……啊哈~已经……咕唔…三次了……饶了我……唔啊~”被墨清弦箍住腰拽回来的言和已经浑身酸软，就算想逃也只会迎来新一轮的撞击，唯一休息的时间只有言和颤抖着高潮，墨清弦放缓了动作摩挲着内壁帮怀里人放松下来。  
是因为什么理由让两人从卧室门口一路滚到床边最后到床上，没什么特殊的，只是墨清弦的一句想做而已。  
“唔~墨姐……让我休息会儿……哈~身子快……快吃不消了……”言和无力地躺在床上，床头暖色的灯光映在她满是泪水快要无法聚焦的蓝色眼眸中。  
墨清弦没说什么，就在言和快要昏睡过去的时候，她感觉到一双手握着自己的腰，眼前的画面一转，下巴便搁在了柔软的枕头上。  
“唔嗯~”身后的人用沾满爱液的指尖在之前留下来的红色印记上点点画画，从肩头上的齿痕到展开的蝴蝶骨上那点艳红，顺着脊柱往下，言和的颤抖越发明显，这具身体的韧性和恢复速度太过适合长时间的性爱，仅仅是这不足几分钟的休息，原本疲惫的小穴又一次给予墨清弦的动作回应，被摩擦到红肿的花唇一张一合，黏腻的液体再度流出，穴口收缩竟开始期待起下一次的抽送。  
墨清弦低下头，轻咬着言和通红的耳廓，紫色的长发垂在后者的脸颊和脖子上，浸泡在爱液中的指腹有些发白，体力运动导致的燥热让低血压患者有些头晕，只是右手仍固执地钻进言和跟床铺的缝隙之间，掌心按着随着呼吸起伏的下腹稍稍用力将言和的腰托起离开床铺，指尖摸索着重又回到温暖湿润的小穴，位置不够只能一次性没入到指根，在深处小幅度地进出。  
“唔~墨姐……墨姐……哈啊~”言和侧着头，指节因为攥着枕头有些发白，被泪水糊住的视野里是墨清弦独有的紫色，大脑早已一片空白，整个身体都交由欲望……准确来说是身后的女王支配，耳边闷闷的低语，在自己身上欢爱痕迹处流连的唇舌和下身力度正好位置精准的挑逗，无一不彰显出性爱中谁是主，谁是臣。  
“唔！”言和的身体又一次绷直，背部的肌肉线条显现出来，弓起的腰部贴上了墨清弦的小腹，近乎要把枕套扯破的力道在一只柔软的手抚上凸起的骨节后放松下来。  
“晚安。”墨清弦等到言和的呼吸平稳，不再无意识地颤抖后扯过被子盖住了言和赤裸却布满印记的身体，伸手将累坏的人抱在怀里，关掉床头灯后将手掌覆盖在言和的小腹上，轻轻吻了吻她的后颈。  
“晚……安。”言和缩了缩身子，温热的掌心驱散了身体上的寒冷，因为过度欢愉导致的后遗症，言和已经连眼睛都睁不开了，断断续续地回应了墨清弦的话便再也撑不住熟睡过去。  
“我爱你。”


End file.
